This invention relates to novel 2-(1-piperazinyl)-cycloheptimidazole derivatives, to a process for their preparation and to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts and pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives are useful for treating hypertension in mammals.
Illustrative of references obtainable from a literature search for cycloheptimidazole derivatives is U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,131 to G. Sunagawa et al., Aug. 12, 1969. Of the cycloheptimidazole derivatives, the 2-(substituted amino)-cycloheptimidazole derivatives exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,131, cited above, can be considered most closely related to the compounds of this invention. However, the compounds of this invention have a piperazinyl ring instead of the amino group at position 2 of the cycloheptimidazole ring system of said patent.